One thing leads to another
by 2-of-a-kind
Summary: When 7 completely different people fall from the ceiling at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, The world turns nutty, kooky, and slightly insane. Trust me on this, IT HAS SERIOUSLY GONE MENTAL! Hehee. AvatarxHarry Potter... Please read our story


Chapter 1

Chapter1: New arrivals.

**Authors Note: "Hi, I'm Miranda!"  
_"Hey! I'm Vanessa."  
_"This is our 1st fanfic as co-writers. Hopefully we did good"  
_"I am doing every even chapter of this story."  
_"We also add our own personal touches to each others chappies"  
"_We might not be able to get the next chapter up for a while. Because of loss internet and school work. Duh..."  
"YEAH NESSA, BECAUSE THEY KNOW MY INTERNET IS SO STUPID IT DOESN'T KNOW 1+1= A WINDOW"_  
"_If you want to add our personal accounts please go to profile page. Thank youuu! =D"  
_"And you should because we're awesome"  
_"REVIEW"  
_"PLEASE"  
"_Prettyyyyyy pleaseeeeeeeeeeeee!"_**

Harry's POV

"Hello Harry. Hello Ginny. Hello Hermione. Hello Ronald." Said Luna walking over to us and sat down at the Gryffindor table just in front of us, looking dreamy the whole time.

In a matter of seconds there was a loud BANG and two girls landed on our table... and broke it.

One girl was sort of pale with dark brown curly hair wearing a pair of stone washed jeans and a spaghetti strapped t-shirt. The other girl had a fair completion, not as fair as the other girls but still fair, bushy brown hair that reminded me of Hermione's and was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans with a white skirt that was just above her knees with a light blue turtle-neck sweater. They were both completely covered in food.

Everyone was looking at them with shocked expressions, excluding Luna who was acting as if two girls falling from the ceiling wasn't as interesting as the wall. But the two girls in muggle clothes didn't even seem to notice they were the centre of attention.

"You're right" the girl in the sweater with a laughed to her friend, while wiping the pumpkin juice off her face "this place is much prettier in person"

"I thought you said you can't apparate in the school grounds" said a very confused sounding Ron to Hermione.

"You can't" said Hermione with a shocked expression.

"Then how did they get in?" said Ron with a very shocked voice. He looked like it seriously could have been the weirdest day of his life.

"I know how they got in" said Luna suddenly "they must of grabbed on to a trans-dimensional squaggle kwocks tail while it teleported to a new feeding ground. Don't worry though they're vegetarian." Luna scared me sometimes... Others I had no idea what was coming out of her mouth, and other times... Um, never mind....

I looked at her with confusion.

"Hello" said the girl with hair like Hermione's She had a huge smile on her face, and she waved at all of us like we knew her from somewhere. "I'm Miranda Winters and I'm a water bender. This is Vanessa Summers; she's one of my best friends"

"Call me Nessa" said Vanessa.

"How did you get here?" asked Ron, rather bluntly.

"I'd like to know that myself... Nessa explain" said Miranda then turned to Vanessa.

She put her head down in embarrassment "Well I don't know how but..." Vanessa started, but was, cut off by another loud BANG and another 5 people falling from the ceiling and onto our table.

"There are a lot of trans-dimensional squaggle kwocks in need of food" said Luna, look more dreamy than usual.

"Hello" said a guy with black hair and blue eyes who had a hairstyle that was a pony tail with the sides of his head shaved. "my name's Sokka, this is Toph" He motioned to a young girl with black hair "this is Zuko a.k.a sifu hotman or sparky, take your pick" motioning to a old-ish looking guy with a scar over his left eye and black hair "this is Suki, we use to date" he said motioning to a girl about his age with short brown hair.

"Sokka! You're introducing me as your ex-girlfriend? For goodness sake! We only broke up yesterday" she said loudly.

""I know Suki... I have a bruise the size of Florida on my..."

"DON'T WANNA KNOW!!!" yelled Nessa.

"TRUE" said Dean ears dropping "Wait, what am I agreeing with?" Dean asked in confusion.

"NEVER MIND" yelled Miranda.

"OK OK... No need to get hostile" Dean said, and put up his hands in surrender.

"That's what I said when Suki was kicking me in the" said Sokka.

"DON'T GO THERE" said Nessa and Miranda at the same time, then crossed their arms over their chests in anger.

"OK... And this is Katara... My flying sister." Said Sokka, motioning to the last girl.

"She flies?" said Ron stupidly.

"Don't be thick" I said to Ron.

"True, your thickness is frightening" Miranda said truthfully.

"ARE YOU CALLING ME FAT?" yelled Ron, as he pulled away from the table.

"MAYBE I AM" she yelled back "WHAT ARE YOU GUNNA DO ABOUT IT?"

Stupid thing to ask an angry wizard... Ron pulled out his wand... original...

"INCANENDO!" yelled Ron.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" Nessa Yelled as Miranda dodged the spell.

Then as Miranda started to move her hands, Clear water flew out of the cups of pumpkin juice, pushed Ron onto the floor, and then froze him to the floor.

"How did you do that?" asked a guy that looked remarkably like an older version of Ron... It was Fred or George... I have no idea which

"I'm a water bender... and who are you?" Miranda asked, with satisfied look on her face.

"I'm Fred and what's a..." Fred started.

"You're a water bender too?" asked an excited voice, not too far behind her.

"Yes... wait you too?" asked Miranda with a confused looked.

"Yes! I'm a water bending master!" squealed Katara, and a huge smile lit her face.

"SAME!" yelled Miranda, and ran up to Katara and hugged her like she was her best friend.

I had to laugh when, Nessa's jaw dropped when Miranda ran over to Katara.

_I have to admit... This is properly the weirdest thing that has EVER happen to me... and that's sayin' something_


End file.
